BLACK BUTLER
by distier
Summary: Ini tentang kisah pelayan baru yang akan setia dengan tuannya yang bersikap dingin dan keras kepala. dan ini terinspirasi dari anime aslinya tokoh dan alurnya pun berbeda..
1. Chapter 1

BLACK BUTLER

/YES, MY LORD/

Aku disini, berdiri di sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah mewah nan megah, menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ku lirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Tak selang berapa menit, seorang pemuda dengan bersama seorang pelayan pribadinya datang menghampiriku dan duduk di hadapanku.

" maaf sudah menungguku lama" ujar pemuda itu sedari menyesap secangkir cofe yang sudah diseduhkan oleh pelayannya.

" ah.. tidak juga" jawabku sambil tersenyum kaku.

"ini cofe anda nona" ucap sang pelayan lalu menyodorkan segelas cofe yang sama dengan sang tuan. Aku menerimanya dengan senyuman dan menyesap segelas cofe itu.

"enak juga" gumam ku.

"jadi apa kau benar ingin bekerja disini?" tanya pemuda itu yang bernama oh sehun yang memiliki kekuasaan penuh dalam mengurus dan menjaga perusahaan OH CORP.

"benar tuan" jawabku yakin. Sehun menyeringai.

" apa kau siap menuruti semua perintahku?" tanyanya lagi.

" siap tuan"

Sehun tersenyum puas. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap sang pelayan, kris-. kris yang tahu akan hal itu langsung membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan menghadapkan telinganya ke depan mulut sehun.

"kris? tolong kau bawa dia berkeliling dan perkenalkan dia pada mereka" bisik sehun pada kris. kris menyeringai dan mengangguk mengerti. Kris kembali berdiri.

"mari nona, ikut aku" ucap kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"apa aku diterima tuan?" tanya ku pada sehun. Sehun mengangguk. Setelah mendapat jawaban yang jelas, aku menerima ukuran tangan kris.

"ikuti aku nona" kata kris.

"baik" jawabku. Aku pun mengikuti kris dari belakang. Aku merasa tak percaya dengan ini semua. Dengan mudahnya aku diterima oleh tuan sehun untuk bekerja dirumah megahnya ini. Aku tersenyum bangga. ' oh tuhan , rumah ini sungguh megah sekali' batinku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ku ke sekeliling ruang. Kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "kitchen room". Kris membukakan pintu untukku. "oh tuhan, semua peralatan dapur disini lengkap" batinku lagi.

" ayo semuanya berkumpul. Kita kedatangan pelayan baru disini" pinta kris pada 3 orang pelayan yang ada disana.

"ada apa kris" tanya Lay sang juru masak.

"kita kedatangan pelayan baru" seru Luna si maid.

" wah wah punya teman baru" girang Chen si tukang kebun.

"kalian benar. Mari perkenalkan diri kalian pada pelayan baru ini" jelas kris dengan nada tegas. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"aku zhang yixing, panggil saja aku Lay. Mereka juga biasa memanggilku Lay. Aku sebagai chef disini" kata Lay lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"namaku Park Lu na. Panggil aku Luna. Aku adalah maid disini" jelas Luna dan membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"kalau aku Kim Jongdae. Biasa dipanggil chen. Aku adalah gardener. " kata Chen dan membungkukkan badannya sama halnya dengan Luna dan Lay lakukan.

"hay semua... namaku Choi Jin Ran, panggil saja JinRan. " jawabku lalu sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk hormat.

" aku wu yi fan atau Kris. aku sebagai pelayan utama disini. " jelas kris.

" senang berkenalan dengan kau, JinRan!" seru Lay,Luna dan Chen bersamaan. Aku tersenyum.

"baiklah JinRan. Mari kita kekamar mu" ajak Kris padaku. Setelah kami berpamitan pada mereka, kami pun langsung menuju ruang yang kris maksud. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan ku ke segala arah. Cat dinding yang berwarna merah marun membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan elegan. Lukisan-lukisan yang tak terlalu ramai di pajang. Taman yang rapi. Sungguh indah disini. Tak terasa kami sudah ada di depan ruang kamar tidur.

Cklek.

Kris membukakan pintu kamar untukku dan mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk ke dalam.

"ini kamar tidur mu nona. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa minta tolong padaku. Dan beristirahatlah dulu" Jelas Kris singkat padaku dan berbalik meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam kamar.

"terima kasih tuan" jawabku sedikit berteriak.

Aku membuka pintu lemari, mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangku, ku rebakan tubuhku ke atas ranjang yang sudah disediakan.

"cukup empuk dan sedikit membuat nyaman" gumam ku. Setelah cukup untuk istirahat, aku pun bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan sudah berpakaian rapi, aku pun menuju dapur untuk menjalani tugasku sebagai pelayan. Ditengah perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan kris. aku mencoba menyapanya tapi dia lebih dulu berbicara.

"JinRan? Hari ini tuan muda Sehun ada pertemuan makan malam dengan kliennya. Jadi, kau harus mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan untuk malam ini dan kau juga akan dibantu oleh Lay, Luna dan Chen" jelas Kris padaku dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

"baik tuan kris" jawabku dan segera berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku pun sampai di dapur. Kulihat Lay dan Luna sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"a-ada yang bisa aku bantu?" kataku agak gugup. Lay dan Luna terhenti dari pekerjaan mereka.

"yah, tentu JinRan. Kau bisa bantu kami untuk menyiapkannya karena waktunya tinggal beberapa jam lagi" jawab Luna lalu menyuruhku untuk membersihkan sisa air cucian yang masih menempel pada gelas dan piring.

"benar. Tuan Sehun akan memulai perjamuan makan malamnya jam 7. Jadi sekitar jam 6 makanan ini semua harus siap dan kau bantu aku untuk menyiapkan makanan ini juga setelah membersihkan piring itu. " jelas Lay.

"siap!" seruku lalu menuruti perintah dari Luna dan Lay. aku membayangkan tamu tuan sehun malam ini. Siapakah dia? Dari perusahaan mana? Sangat hebat kalau bisa kerja sama dengan perusahaan OH CORP. Belum selesai aku membersihkan semua piring dan gelas, Kris sudah ada di sampingku. Dia berhadapan dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah lengkap. Dia memasak? Tapikan sudah ada kakak Lay yang sedang masak, pikirku. Aku pun menghampiri Luna dan berbisik padanya.

"kakak? Tuan Kris bisa memasak yah?" bisikku sambil bertanya.

"tentu JinRan. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Dia kan pelayan pribadi dari tuan sehun jadi harus serba bisa." Jelas Luna.

" oh iyah . aku lupa bahwa tuan Kris adalah seorang butler, hehe" kekeh ku.

"sudah! Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, jinRan" suruh Luna. Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkannya lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda. Sesekali ku curi pandang pada tuan kris yang sedang mengolah masakan. Aku pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

"aku sudah selesai" seruku. Lay menoleh kepadaku.

"JinRan? Tolong kau hidangkan sajian dengan rapi" perintah Lay. aku pun menurutinya. Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai di ikuti dengan siapnya hidangan tuan Kris juga. Aroma dari hidangan yang disajikan tuan Kris tidak kalah harumnya dari hidangan yang di sajikan oleh Lay. sungguh menggoda.

/ black butler/

Waktu perjamuan makan malam pun tiba. Tempatnya pun sudah disiapkan sebagus mungkin. Hidangan sudah disajikan dan tersusun rapih. Aroma lilin therapy pun menguar. Suasana keromantisan terbentuk. Sederhana tapi terlihat mewah. Aku tersenyum bangga melihat hasil pekerjaan kami bisa selesai tepat waktu. Tapi klien yang ditunggu belum juga datang, terpaksa kami menunggu untuk beberapa saat.

Tak berapa lama, klien tuan Sehun datang. Kami menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dia, seorang pria yang terlihat maskulin dengan pakaian kantornya. Dia, terlihat terburu-buru.

"maafkan aku sehun. Aku terlambat karena sesuatu sedang terjadi di kantorku." Mohonnya.

"tak apa kim jong in. Aku bisa maklum. Yasudah mari kita mulai perjamuan ini" ucap sehun memulai perjamuan makan malam.

" terima kasih sehun. Ah kau ini! Panggil saja aku Kai. Kita kan sudah kenal lama" jawab pemuda itu yang bernama kim jong in atau Kai.

"permisi tuan-tuan ini tehnya" ucap kris sedari menuangkan teh hijau ke gelas kai dan sehun.

"terima kasih atas minumannya" sahut kai dan menerima segelas teh hijau yang diberikan oleh kris.

" mari kita bicarakan sekarang" . sehun memulai perbicaraan tentang perusahaannya.

" aku ingin kita bekerja sama lebih dalam " kai lebih dulu berbicara.

" kita sudah bekerja sama kan? Kenapa lagi?"

" kita harus memperluas wilayah kita"

" memperluas wilayah katamu? Ini sudah sangat luas, kai. Aku yang memimpin ini semua, aku harap kau tak melebih-lebihkannya. "

"sulit sekali untuk meminta padamu" kai menghela nafasnya.

"tentunya. " sahut sehun licik.

"padahal umurmu masih 19 tahun tapi sudah dapat memimpin dan memperluaskan wilayah dengan mudahnya. Mengerikan". Kai menyesap teh tadi.

Aku hanya melihat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka saja. Aku harus selalu ada disamping tuan sehun seperti yang kris lakukan. Apa aku akan menjadi butler keduanya? Atau aku hanya maid saja? Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud tuan sehun yang menerimaku dengan mudah. Sesekali aku meniup poniku yang terlihat sudah panjang. Dimana mereka bertiga?, batinku.

"maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian" sela kris.

"makan malam kalian sudah siap. Menu hari ini adalah **Don dengan irisan daging sapi **yang disiapkan oleh chef dan pelayan baru kami. Lay dan JinRan" jelas kris. aku terbelalak mendengar penjelasan kris. tapi saat ku lihat Lay, dia kegirangan padahal dia hanya mengiris daging sapinya saja. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum.

" oh jadi ini makan malam kita? Sepertinya ini benar-benar enak" seru kai. Sehun hanya menatap makanan itu dan mencicipinya. Sehun juga mempersilahkan kai untuk mencicipinya juga.

" oh god.. ini sungguh enak" puji kai. ' tuan kris sangat hebat' batinku. Setelah merasa cukup dengan makanan tadi. Dengan sigap kris kembali membawa nampan berisikan **dessert** bagi tamu.

"ini dessertnya. **Mille-feuille apricot dan green tea**. "

"sepertinya ini juga enak? Boleh aku mencicipinya lebh dulu, sehun?" tanya kai.

"tentu kai. Silahkan"jawab sehun yang juga hendak mencicipi **dessert** yang diberikan kris.

"wohh ... ini sungguh hebat sekali. Kau memang hebat telah memilihnya" puji kai. sehun menampilkan wajah angkuhnya.

"oh tuan kai. Aku merasa tersanjung" kata kris mendengar penuturan kai.

Malam itu berlanjut seperti perbincangan biasa.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter sebelumnya..._

"tentu kai. Silahkan"jawab sehun yang juga hendak mencicipi **dessert** yang diberikan kris.

"wohh ... ini sungguh hebat sekali. Kau memang hebat telah memilihnya" puji kai. sehun menampilkan wajah angkuhnya.

"oh tuan kai. Aku merasa tersanjung" kata kris mendengar penuturan kai.

Malam itu berlanjut seperti perbincangan biasa.

/black butler/ _chapter 2 _

"tuan muda sudah waktunya bangun" ucap kris. aku menyibak gorden. Sehun pun menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan sudah berpakaian rapi, sehun pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Merasa pekerjaan ku sudah cukup yaitu membersihkan kamar tuan sehun, aku pun keluar dan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku yang masih banyak.

"saya sudah menyiapkan** poached salmon dan salad mint**" lanjut kris sedari menuangkan teh kedalam gelas. Sehun mendudukkan badannya ke kursi dengan malas.

"ini **teh royal doulton**?"

"benar tuanku. Oh yah, Hari ini tugas anda harus menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan yang menumpuk dan sehabis makan siang anda harus belajar lagi" lanjut kris. sehun memandang kris bosan.

Aku berjalan melewati ruang makan.

"JinRan! " panggil kris dari ruang makan. Mendengar ada yang memanggilku dari arah ruang makan, aku pun mengurungkan niatku ke dapur.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu, tuan?" tanyaku.

"hari ini kau ada tugas mempersiapkan ruang belajar untuk nanti siang" perintah kris padaku.

"tapikan ada Luna?" tanyaku lagi.

"Luna sedang sibuk jadi, kau yang sebagai gantinya" lanjur kris lagi.

"baiklah" sahutku dan berlalu meninggalkan kris dan tuan sehun di ruang makan.

Aku pun berkeliling mencari ruang belajar tuan sehun karena rumah ini terbilang luas. Dan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan ruang belajar tuan sehun.

Kubuka perlahan pintunya sampai terbuka lebar. Nampak dengan jelas ruangan belajar yang luas, dipenuhi dengan buku-buku pengetahuan. Meja belajar yang cukup besar dan ditemani oleh kursi yang berwarna coklat emas.

"sungguh luar biasa. Ini bisa disebut seperti perpustakaan kecil" gumamku. Tak perlu basabasi, aku pun segera membersihkan ruangan belajar itu dan merapikannya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membersihkannya.

Bukk!

Kris sedikit menghempaskan setumpukkan kertas perusahaan. Sehun tersentak.

"woh ! kris ! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun.

"ini tugas anda tuan" ucap kris dingin.

"apa? Sebanyak ini kris? apa kau gila?" nada bicara sehun agak meninggi.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah pekerjaan anda sebagai direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan" jawab kris dengan senyuman. Sehun hanya menatap kris malas.

"selesaikan saja tuan. Saya ingin melihat pekerjaan JinRan dahulu. Semangat tuanku!" kris lalu meninggalkan sehun yang hanya memandang malas tumpukan kertas perusahaan.

"cih. Sungguh melelahkan"

Aku berjalan menuju taman hendak menemui chen tapi jalanku terhenti saat kris tepat berada dihadapanku.

Wusss

"KRIS ? a-apa yang kau lakukan?" kagetku.

"kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kau harus menemani tuan muda bekerja diruangannya"pinta Kris. aku terbelalak. Karena, aku baru saja naik turun tangga dan sekarang aku harus naik lagi ke lantai 2 tempat tuan sehun bekerja.

"ohh baiklah kris" malasku.

"secepatnya. Aku tak ingin melihat tuan sehun kecewa karena hasil pekerjaanmu yang lamban" lanjut Kris lalu berbalik meninggalkan ku. Aku hanya mendesis. Aku berbalik masuk kedalam untuk menuju ruang kerja tuan sehun.

-cklek. Kubuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Terlihat tuan sehun sedang sibuk dengan tumpukkan kertas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatapku dingin.

"masuklah. Berdirilah seperti penjaga disampingku. Temani aku" ucapnya dingin.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera menghampirinya. Berdiri disampingnya seperti penjaga.

Srek—

Srek—

Samar-samar aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah mencari dimana asal suara itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku pun kembali melihat dan membaca kertas yang ditanda tanganinya.

Wusss

Krek

Brukk

Kesadaranku perlahan memudar.

"tuan muda? Tuan muda? afternoon tea sudah siap." Kata kris sedikit berteriak.

Cklek .

Wusss

Lembaran kertas berterbangan kesana kemari. Kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh sehun sudah kosong. Kris mendesis.

"ishhh. Percuma aku sudah membuatkannya teh"

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku merasakan sedikit pusing. Ku kerdip-kerdip kelopak mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat melihat keadaan saat ini.

Bukk

Bukk

Tuanku dihajar oleh pria yang, em berumur 30-an. Ku coba untuk berteriak meminta tolong.

"hei kau! Tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarkan teriakanmu!" ucapnya remeh.

Yang benar saja, tangan ku diikat ke belakang, mulutku dibekap dan kaki juga di ikat. aku berteriak sebisaku. Ku lihat tuanku yang badannya terikat dan kakinya dirantai dengan wajah babak belur. 'betapa kejinya pria itu menghajar pemuda dengan sadisnya' batinku.

Bukk

Tuanku dihajar sekali lagi. Namun dia hanya meringis.

"penguasa perusahaan yang terbesar didunia tapi kalau di beginikan hanya terlihat seperti bocah biasa. Benarkan? OH SEHUN" ucap pria itu sambil menyalakan cerutunya.

"memang setiap orang tak bisa dilihat dari penampilan luarnya saja. Kenyataannya kau pengusaha dari perusahaan terbesar" lanjutnya lagi.

Fuhh ~~

"ternyata kau, PARK CHANYEOL dari PARK FAMILY, cih!" sahut sehun remeh.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku disini. Aku berdoa semoga kris datang membantuku.

"ehh dimana tuan muda, TUAN MUDA? ANDA DIMANA?" kris mencari sehun.

"kris! kris" panggil luna.

"apa luna?" tanya kris.

Terdengar suara tembakan. Dan membuat gaduh sesisi rumah.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah berkumpul diruangan bawah tanah yang terdapat banyak senjata api beserta peluru yang terisi penuh.

"kalian harus menghajar mereka! Aku akan sehun!" perintah menemukan tuan kris.

.

.

.

mau tau kelanjutannya ? mohon Reviewnya supaya saya bisa semangat untuk melanjutkannya...! trima kasih !


End file.
